Not a Part of the Plan
by UnmercyfulDeath
Summary: It was so simple. How could something so simple go wrong? She was human now, and thus, so should It. But It wasn't...
1. It wasn't normal

Well, the dialog in this gets kinda...confuseing. it's mainly from the perspective it's in, but also in the complicated "it"s.

If an "it" is capeltalized, it's talking about the child. if and "it" isn't, than it's a normal it. yeah, it's confuseing until you find out the gender.

but, on a better note, i'm not going to give up on this story. i love the plot too much. heh, evil Caim alert in latter chapters!

and i don't own Drakengard....yet. i will not give up! *dones armor and runs into battle with S.E.* oh, but i do own a penny and the child ^^.

*

It was so simple. How could something so simple go wrong? She was human now, and thus, so should It.

But It wasn't.

The small, unconscious _thing_ breathed in deeply, air, thank holy Vita above, filled It's lungs. Fresh air, lovely air, air It hadn't breathed before. So much air that everything around It seemed vast, not compact like all those long moments before.

It felt something, all over It, something sticky and gross. It didn't like it. It wanted it off. But It's limbs were too new and complicated to control, and the power to move them was beyond It. It tried to determine what was limb and what was not, but everything felt the same and moved the same.

Something. Not a touch, but something else. It couldn't understand what it was. It seemed to feel them, but then It also recognized them as moving air currents. but they were so very very fine It barely was able to sense them. Not a second later, something blasted into It's brain, hurting what it used to feel the air currents. It was loud, and pitched high. It wanted to cover what was catching all these things, but It still couldn't move. Some more air current fallowed, but these made some sense to It.

"It cannot be! Caim, It cannot be dead! Tell me it's not!"

Though It recognized the pitch and formation of such, It didn't understand the meanings. Nor did It have time to try, because another lower pitch started. This one, It didn't feel in the air, but It heard it. But It didn't hear it exactly, It felt it in It's mind in a way. This one, no matter what it was, hurt just like the first.

"I lie not, Angelus. Our first child is stillborn."

It was in agony, the air current- no, sound, yes that was the word,-the sound hurt Its sensitive hearing, It was. It was hearing these sounds. And those sounds hurt It's head.

But despite being new, It wasn't stupid. It knew the latter sound had a tone behind it. An emotion of disgust and shame It was sure only it could hear. It didn't know, nor could It, what it meant yet, but It was sure the frequency was lying.

The first sound came back louder than ever, making It whimper. What was this, now It could make sound? What would happen if It would sound louder? Make It's presence, and not to mention life, known? Before It could try though, the latter sound came back with the same sly tone.

"Shh......Angelus, shh. I shall take care of the body while you rest."

It twitched as a chill went down It's spine. Somehow, It didn't like what that sound "body" meant. Somehow It knew.

The sound was talking about It.

Something warm and large touched It, grabbing onto one of the uncontrollable limbs. It whimpered in pain at the pressure. Suddenly, It was lifted painfully by It's rear limb, entire weight hanging in the air. Before It could stop It's self, It let out a sound that hurt even It's own ears. The pressure was gone suddenly and It was enveloped in a sickening feeling for a fraction of a second. It hit something hard and and unforgiving, crying out again. It was enveloped in pain that grew quickly through It's entire body.

More warm touches, moving It painfully. Each touch sent pain down It, making It cry. To make It worse the horrid sound returned full blast.

"Caim! You-"

"Do not blame me for it's incompetence!"

"Incompetence?! What did you expect?! It's a child, children just can't start speaking"

"That is where your wrong! I don't know how the hell Dragons are born, but we humans are born screaming and crying, not to mention moving quite a bit! What do you expect me to say when a child is born still and mute? I made a judgment off what I know-"

"And you were wrong!"

It was in unbearable pain, both from the fall and the sounds that crashed into It's head. It growled and whimpered, then screamed as if it would help to ease the pain. The more careful of the touches removed itself.

"Caim, stop moving him, he's in pain!"

The remaining touch left It, leaving It- or rather him- shaking and crying. He whimpered, he twitched, he cried, he was in pain. The caring touch gently returned, light and cautious. It wrapped around him, lifting him gently off the clod surface. He whimpered, a sound that started small then grew.

"Shh.....little one, don't cry. Everything will be all right."

He felt a small warm touch on his face, rubbing it comfortably.

Despite the large pain, he felt a strong bliss overcome him.

Maybe life won't be so bad after all.

*

tell me if you like. i'll only continue if you like. actually, that may not be true, but i still like feed back XD. review, i command you! *waves hands around mystically*


	2. This wasn't suposed to happen

Yay! second chapter! and angry Caim time!!

*

Caim stared at the thin, pale, bloody, unconscious _thing_ in his only loves arms. Their supposed "first child". He felt his anger grow, and he made damn sure that none of it seeped through their pact link. He was angry. In real truth, angry was a severe understatement. He was outraged, disgusted, horrified, and sickened by his "sons" appearance. He stiffened a little, his rage being difficult to conceal. He turned on his heal, and abruptly storming out of the room.

No incompetent _thing_ was his son!

He stalked through the hallowed white halls, now dark with dieing flames from the torches that lit them and the deepening night. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was human now, their offspring should be as well! He clutched his fist in anger, quickening his step. He was lying to himself. He was forgetting the bonds of blood. It didn't matter what shape the blood flowed through, it was still the blood of the creature it originally was. But, damn it, it shouldn't have happened!!

he swung his clenched fist in blind anger, hearing and feeling it collide with a random suit of decorative armor. The impact should have hurt, but he was too numb and outraged to feel it.

Caim continued to stalk, attempting and failing to get his anger out of his system.

This shouldn't have happened....

Caim finally gave in to his fatigue of being up for most of the current night. Angelus had been early, and he had been forced to play mid wife for the birthing. He was tiered, which he was thankful for. If he wasn't, his anger might have gotten the best of him. He walked onto the balcony he had nonchalantly walked to. He looked up into the star ridden sky, watching the great Star Dragon weave and create the wonderful glowing gas sparks in the universe.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

It wasn't a part of their plan.

Caim let his head drop, both in sorrow and in shame. He would have gladly taken the part of fatherhood it the child had been human. He would have gladly tossed away his warfare life to make sure his child didn't make the same mistakes his own father had with him. His blade, the thing he clung to more than even Angelus, would have been locked away behind several doors, two of whence are stone and one a ten inch think steel door vault.

These doors weren't to be used to protect the child, no. it was to keep Caim out and to give him a chance to realize what he was doing if he ever did decide he wanted to return to his horrible ways.

He sighed, deep in thought and in memory of he and Angelus chatting joyfully about their future life with a child.

This wasn't supposed to happen.


	3. Peace and Worry

DX i need to stop with the short chapters. i HATE short chapters! but i need to get past the icky short ones to get to the long (and better) ones.

please, stay with me through these stupid short ones.

XD and yet again. after several pretzel refill brakes, one lost drink crisis, a few bathroom emergencies, a couple hundred YouTube song changes, and more than a few brain shutdowns i have finished another chapter! Woo! someone better be reading this XD. the things i do for random people....

*

Angelus looked up from inspecting her child from his short fall when Caim stalked out of the room in a rush. She sighed, gently reaching out with her mind, and confirming her fears. Caim was outraged at this upset in their plans. And she knew too well that Caim needed to fallow plans. It was part of his trying to become less of a battle field monster and more of a self contained human. An upset in his plans, especially one as large as this, could set him back further than where he was before, which she once thought impossible.

She felt her child snuggle closer, and she wiped some of the already drying birth blood off his cheek. He was falling asleep in her arms, a peaceful expression painted perfectly on his features. She smiled softly, thankful that the child had indeed cried out. If he hadn't, she didn't know nor want to think about what Caim would have done.

But....had Caim truly thought the child dead? She didn't know much about human ways, even less so of birthing. But if Caim had told the truth and he had been confused....an honest mistake she could forgive. But she still feared that he hadn't been confused at all. With Caim, she could rarely tell. Which she knew was dangerous.

The child moved a little, to better fit in her arms. His thin lips curved into a slight smile. She looked over him, examining just how in-human he was. She was confused at how old he looked. He looked to be about four winters old. She wondered if he had the some intellect as a child the same age. Still, the most notable part that wasn't human was his legs. They were the clasic dragon legs, though slimmer and longer. He had only three toes, but atop each toe was a sharp talon. Looking at this, she wondered how he had been moving around and had not sliced her womb open.

She also noted that his spine extended down into a tail. She expected this because of his legs. He'd have trouble balancing with out a tail. Other than those two major in-human parts, he was relatively normal. He was slim, which surprised her quite a bit with all the cravings she had. His hands were small, his fingers long. He had a long nail on each, birth blood gathered thickly underneath. She was amazed at his facial features, even a little scared. He had most of Caim's features, though they were more child-like.

This also worried her. She was sure Caim hadn't gotten a good look at the child face. What would he say, or even do, if he realized the child looked more like him?

She sighed, a weary sound. She was exhausted from the birthing, but she needed to know. She knew she could never sleep if she didn't find out. She got to her feet, rather clumsily, and heard the child whimper in her arms. She gently hushed him, and made for the short, but seemingly long, trek to the next room over. She didn't want to have the child with her when she confronted Caim, she knew that could spell disaster. She pushed the door open, revealing a room containing just one thing: a crib. She gently laid him in it, pulling the soft blanket around him. He murmmured in protest, wanting to stay with her, for protection and love.

"shh.....little one, everything alright. I'll be back soon, I promise." she whispered back to him, and he seemed to calm. She smiled and began her serch for Caim.

She was worried for him.


	4. The Truth, but not the one she wanted

T.T change of plot...slightly. not where i wanted to go, but hey, this is better than the original. you might need tissues.

*

Caim had felt the slight touch of her mind. He didn't bother to respond to it, he had no reason to do so. He knew she was checking for the reason why he stormed out. And she had gotten it just by his anger.

But there were different mind touches. There were the touches like Angelus used to find out if he was angry. There were those that meant "i need you!" in those emergencies. Then there was the mind touch that stayed, indicating that the toucher was trying to find the feeler.

Angelus was touching his mind again, not succeeding in not getting his attention, but succeeding in tracking him. They often used the track touch to find each other in the vast castle. It was damn near impossible to come across each other if they didn't. Caim was sure there were parts of the castle still undiscovered.

Caim head her soft foot steps coming near him. He didn't bother to turn to greet her. He then felt her presence on the balcony with him. He lowered his head, knowing what was going to come. He dreaded it. He knew that his anger was just a small step away, and that this argument could push him into it again. He always tried to hold his temper with her, and she knew that. With her help he'd been getting better.

He was aroused from his thoughts at her touch on his shoulder. He jumped slightly from it, not expected it. He turned and looked into her beautiful face. She looked tired, bright red hair in a frenzy and skin pale. Her bright golden eyes looked into his own ocean blue with love and concern. He smiled slightly back at her, trying to show her he was alright, that she didn't need to worry.

But her concern remained, and her worried frown only deepened. He sighed, preparing himself for the worst.

Angelus wrapped her arms around him, hearing the thunder in the distance. She smelt the storm in the air. She wanted to get this done quickly, but she wanted to be careful. She didn't know how her and Caim's son would react to his first thunderstorm.

Caim smelt the storm too, and was beconing the Storm Dragon to come.

"Rain is so peaceful." he said, accidentally starting the doomed conversation.

Angelus looked up at him, then back to the valleys and mountains in front of their castle. "You loved to fly in the rain. I can't imagine how you can, rain is so.....wet." she, on the other hand, did _not_ like the rain.

He smiled, "It's calming. Everything so quite when it rains, the rains coolness is soothing, it's cleansing. You only hate it because it's hell to fly in."

she snorted, "And it dampens my fire, and it makes the ground slippery, and it's wet."

"Rain's supposed to be wet."

"I hate wet."

"You hate everything."

she smiled, and hugged him tighter, "Not everything. I like the moon. I like chocolate. I love ice cream." she joked.

"And I don't make you list anymore."

she frowned and looked up at him. He was still looking over the land, expression solemn. She put her head back on his chest, listening to his breathing and strong heart beat.

"Caim..."

"..." he continued to stare at the far away trees, seeming to watch them grow, "I know what your going to ask. And your going to be upset with my answer."

At first, yes, I did think him dead, until I looked closer. The horrid truth and the shock clouded my mind, but...a large part of me still wanted to think him dead. It still does. That part is telling me that it would be better, so he didn't have to live in secrecy and isolation because of...what...he is. The rest of me doubts he'll ever get the chance to live a normal life. He'll be killed at first glance if he walks into villages. That's....why I think it would be better to spare him the life a beast."

The very air around them seemed to listen, the only sound to be heard was the approching storm. Everythign was silent, either waiting for more, or in shock oat the words just strung. Angelus still clung to him, in horror that he was most likely right. Small tears fell slowly from her eyes. She didn't want to believe him. She couldn't. Yet she did. And she knew what was going to happen.

She didn't want to know. But she did.

The tears gained both mass and speed as she began to weep. She felt Caims arms around her, awkwardly try to comfort, her, but also relaying the tragedy about to unfold. The land seemed to come back to life, seeming to mourn as well. The wind blew slowly, the leaves on the trees drooping. Caim felt distantly the first raindrop on the back of his neck.

They both stood there, in the starting downpour. The rain seemed even colder than before, and above in the sky, the stars seemed to dim.

...

The child, curled in the softest blankets ever made, felt a chill run down his spine to the tip of his tail. His eyes slowly opened, seeing the large window and the night around him. He whimpered in fear, snuggling closer to the blankets for comfort. Slowly, he began to cry. The sound of the rain on the window, and the stone around the window, calmed him with it's rhythm. Out side his window, in the downpour, a small dragon made of rain peered in at him. She touched the glass, willing the rain to become a song to put the child to sleep. When She was sure he was, she flew away from the window, tears welling up in her pink eyes.

She hoped to dear Vita that the pain wouldn't wake him up.


	5. It Never Fell

DX damned short chapter! i can't seem to write long ones! anyway, sorry. next one should be longer.

violence alert.

*

The child twitched, a chill retreating down his spine to the tip of his tail. The storm outside was still occurring, the rain hitting the stone and window calming. He snuggled closer to the blankets, wanting to sleep. But there was something that prevented him from succumbing again, something in the back of his mind. He shivered as the rain seemed to pick up, and the feeling in the back of his mind grew. He was scared, he wanted this horrible feeling to go away, he wanted the Caring One to return, to hold him, to tell him it's alright. He whimpered softly, the rain pounding on his window even harder, outside, thunder roared in the distance, a mere grumble to the ears of the child.

The feeling of fear grew as he felt a presence in the room. He shivered again, hoping and needing the presence to be the Caring One. Thunder roared again, louder and closer, causing the child to jump. His eyes flew open for the first time, a loud whimper escaping him. He saw the nigh tout side, the rain hitting the window, the distant light of lightning. He clutched the blankets tighter.

Something wasn't right.

Something was about to happen.

Lightning flashed in front of the window, making him jump and turn his head away at the same time. His sharp eyes fell on a dark shadow above, standing still as stone for about half a second before lunging towards him. He felt the large hands close about his mouth as he tried to scream and hold him down. Outside the window, thunder roared and lightning struck, illuminating the room every few seconds.

The child screamed in fear, thrashing in the soft blankets. He tried to rip the hand from his face, to scream, to alert the Caring One, but he couldn't. His powerful back legs fought to hurt the arm the hand holding him down was attached to. He was in a frenzy, a panic, he was scared, he wanted everything to stop. He fought with every last inch to get free, to call and scream. He fought with every muscle as he was rightly and painfully taken from the blankets, and lifted into the air. He screamed into the hand again, thrashing as the person, tried to hold him.

In a rush the child struck out with his hand and sharp nails, feeling the tips of whence dig into and run across an object. A shocked and pained cry echoed through his head, and he felt the sickening half a second feeling of falling. He hit the floor, crying out in pain, tears falling from his eyes. He was scared, he was in pain, he didn't know what was happening. It took he a few second to realize his mouth and limbs were free, that he could crawl away and scream for help.

Lightning flashed, letting the child see his attacker was lunging for him again, he dove th the right, attacker just missing him. His turned his head away, crawling t\in the direction he had dove. Luck was upon him when he felt the wooden frame of one of the cribs legs. He squeezed under it, moving to the very back, until he hit the cold stone wall. The lightning flashed again, and the child saw his attacker's shoes walking towards him. He whimpered, from the immense pain in his one leg, and in fear. He could see just barely in the dim light that his long foot bone stuck out unnaturally to the left a little bit. His leg was broken. He wanted to pull that leg closer, but he couldn't. Lightning flashed again, revealing that the attacker was getting to his hands and knees. The child shivered from the cold stone wall, from the fear. This was it.

He couldn't run.

Even if he could, he had nowhere to run to.

He was trapped.

He clung to the wall, in hope that he could just sink into it. His hands found a metal bar, and they closed around it. Again, the light was illuminated, but this time, the child saw the rough hands close around his broken leg. He whimpered, knowing the pain would be far greater than what it was now. He felt the hand pull his leg, and heard a soft crack afterwards. The pain exploded through him, making him scream and almost let go of the metal bar. But he held his grip. He felt the attacker pull his leg again, and once more the pain burned through him. He couldn't hold his screams each time his attacker tried to free him by pulling his leg, it hurt too much. Each painful pull shot through him, making his grasp weaken. He wept, shaking his head.

The attacker pulled again, he screamed, and his hands slipped from the bar. He slid out from under his protection, right into the hands of his attacker. He stuck out again, trying to prevent the hands from hurting him anymore. He felt the hand let go of his broken and mangled leg, but attach itself to one of his flailing wrists. He cried out in fear, as it managed to catch both his hands and pi them above his head. He cried harder as the attacker balanced on his knees above him, one hand holding his wrists. He didn't want this to continue, he was scared, his mind was in a panic, his life was on the line.

Lightning flashed again, the roaring thunder booming in the sky. The child was given a few seconds to see his attacker's dark outline above him, right hand holding a sharp object, pulling back to stab. He child cried out as he realized the sharp object would end his short life, shaking in fear as he knew it would be painful.

His eyes closed, and he turned his head to the side, shaking in fear. He waited for the hand to fall, for the object to stab him in the chest, for the pain that would make him scream his last. The burning tears fell as his mind began to rush, his heart beating fast. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to stop hearing the rains rhythm, the roaring thunder, the clashing lightning. In his final moments, he shut his eyes tight, listening his hardest to the rain outside. He wanted it to be the lest thing he heard, it's soft enchanting beat that sang him to sleep. But he didn't want to die. The final second counted down, the rain pounding in his ears even harder. He waited for the pain.

But it never came.

*

oh, damn, don't you just hate cliff hangers? oh well, tough luck for you XD. you have to wait for the next chapter.

it may or may not come soon.


	6. Falling to Heaven or Hell?

DX more force written crap.

*

Caim couldn't do it.

He held his right hand above his head, ready to stab the hybrid to the depths of hell.

But he couldn't do it.

The storm outside raged, the thunder and lightning deafening. He knew the Storm Dragons didn't want this to happen, why they were causing such a commotion. The lightning dragon struck again, lighting the room for a few seconds.

Caim looked down at his captive child, shaking in fear and pain. Eyes closed and head turned to the side, waiting for his life to end. Birth blood still making parts of his face and most his body, his breath in short panicked breaths. Caim's own breaths were in gasps, from the pain in the deep gashes in his face and from exhaustion. The child whimpered, a soft sound.

Caim couldn't kill him.

He slowly moved his right hand to the right, away from the stab position.

The knife began to fall.

The storm outside, and the dragon with it, seemed to stop all of a sudden. Everything was silent for a fraction of a second, as the silver hilted knife fell from Caims grasp.

When the knife hit the stone floor, it echoed throughout the room.

Caim saw the child turn his head and stare at the knife. His expression, Caim watched, turned from fear, to confusion, to awe and thankfulness, then back to fear. Caim still held his open hand in the air, as well as the child wrists in his left. The child eyes slowly moved from the fallen knife to Caims face. Lightning struck as their eyes met for the first time.

Caim nearly gaged on the air he was breathing at the sight of the child eyes. They were exact to the very hue to his his own. Ocean Sapphire blue. They were wide and filled with fear, and something akin to confusion. The child stared at him, through multiple lightning strikes. Caim stared back, trying to comprehend what was happening.

He knew the child would never be accepted by either Dragon or human, that he'd be ridiculed, captured, and or killed. But, somehow, he didn't care anymore. He looked into the child eyes, seeing a desire to live, a need to not feel any more pain. Caim relaxed his hard grip on the child hands, straightening his back as he let them go. He slowly let his right hand fall to his side, to match his left. His chest heaved as he gasped for breath, his eyes never wavering from the child's.

The child looked at him in confusion, like he didn't understand what was occurring. But he slowly moved his hands down to his side, and pushed himself up to try to get out form under his attacker. He moved up a little, but his broken leg slid on the floor, making pain shoot up him once more. He cried out, and collapsed in a small shaking fit. Caim jumped, thinking he had made the child yelp, and moved away from the child. His eyes scanned the area of where he had been, and found the reason why the child now wept.

He slowly moved over to the child's mangled leg, seeing the badly disalined foot section. He looked up to the child, whom was attempting to push his torso up again. Caim knew if the bone wasn't set, the child would never be able to walk, or run from murders. But he didn't dare touch the child's leg again, not after causing so much pain to him already. But his leg needed fixed.

Caim gently touched the child's thigh, gaining his attention. Caim looked into his eyes, then back to the leg. The child fallowed his gaze, but remained confused, not understanding what Caim was attempting to relay. Caim sighed, and removed his hand. Everything was happening so fast, and it seemed that his understanding was slowing. He got to his feet, trying to understand what was happening. He didn't get very far.

He felt Angelus touch the back of his mind, and he touched her back. She sent a sorrowful thought of understanding, and her mind began to enter mourning. Caim wanted to tell her that he couldn't bring himself to kill the child, but something prevented him. He looked down upon the child, whom was still on the floor. The fracture was at his ankle, something that would be difficult to fix. And even if it healed, the child would still have a limp. Caim shook his head, and looked out the window. The rain seemed to be slowing, but it still fell hard. Caim looked at the clear fragile material that blocked the outside from the room.

He couldn't kill the child.

Caim snapped his gaze back onto the hybrid, mind blurring into a panic and frenzy. His mind told him to kill it, to end it's pathetic life, that it was maimed for life anyway. Kill it like the wild animal it was!

But his heart told him to spare the child. That the child was his, his own flesh and blood. Reminded him that he couldn't hurt family.

But caim didn't consider the child his. He knew it was. But his mind made him deny that fact.

Caim roughly picked up the hybrid, earning a sequence of struggles. He walked over to the window, mind overcoming heart. His heart screamed for him to stop, to lay the child in his bed. But his mind had more reasoning to kill it. Caim kicked the crib out of the way, forcing the child to stand on the window seal. Knowing the hybrid would be smart enough to stay and not jump, he returned to his fallen knife.

The child pressed himself against the window, shaking his head as his attacker picked up the sharp object. He pressed even harder as the man turned back to him. The thunder roared again, and lighting revealed the sinister murderous look on the mans face, deep blue eyes hallow and dead. The child screamed when the man threw the dagger at him with speed not humanly possible. But the dagger didn't hit him, instead it shattered the window.

And the child felt the support keeping him inside give way.

The child fell backward, too stunned to scream. Once again, the sickening falling feeling enveloped him. But this time the ground took it's time to come and meet him.

Caim smiled as the child fell from the window, plummeting to his death. But his heart soon took over again, and made him run to the broken window. He looked down, and was just in time to hear the sickening sound of bone and flesh meeting the ground.

His face went pale as he stared down as his son. He felt his stomach churn and rotate, his head began to swim, and his legs threatened to give out. Caim pushed himself away from the window, falling to the stone floor on all fours. He shook uncontrollably, his empty stomach threatening to turn inside out. The horrid sound kept repeating in his ears, every time he blinked he saw those innocent eyes starring at him with so much desire of life.

His body gave in to it'self, and he collapsed on the floor. His hands tore at his skin, his mind finally broken. He shook and mangled himself, pulling at his hair, covering his ears to the sound, trying to gorge his eyes out, trying to tear his guilty heart from his chest. But it all ended in a bloody heap of self imposed injury in a pool of his own blood.

He killed his own son...

*

The End.

Maybe.


End file.
